


【二代超蝙】三次关于性或者爱情

by Juluuu



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juluuu/pseuds/Juluuu
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【二代超蝙】三次关于性或者爱情

*二代世界观融合伪白灰，年上。

1  
布鲁斯第一次见到克拉克是在哥谭，在杀死玛莎和托马斯的凶手被审判的那天。

没有人知道布鲁斯是怀着什么样的心情回到哥谭的，这个沉默的年轻人抿着唇，坐在旁听席上听着那十恶不赦的凶手阐述他简单到简直匪夷所思的犯罪动机，右手五根手指在大衣口袋里握紧又松开，被枪柄冰得发抖。

最终布鲁斯什么都没有做。

结束后围在法院门口的小报记者像是叮人的苍蝇，几乎把长枪短炮戳在了他鼻子底下，这群人比刚刚坐在庭审当场的布鲁斯可冷酷的多，他们毫不在乎那些语言的子弹是不是在年轻人摇摇欲坠的身上多添了几个流血的孔洞，反而兴奋地拿笔去沾那血花，只为了多写几个铜臭味混着血腥味的字母。

他突然就觉得好笑。

他奋力挣扎出这场围猎。

后来布鲁斯躲进了一间酒吧，他废了些力气才甩开那些小尾巴。酒吧小又破旧，但人倒是不少，他环视一圈，才在角落里找到一个空座。

“不介意我坐在这里吧？”布鲁斯把竖立的衣领折下，随口问坐在隔壁的男人。

“当然…哦，韦恩先生。”对方抬起眼睛，认出布鲁斯——哥谭大名鼎鼎的可怜虫、最富有的孤儿——令这位戴眼镜的大个子愣了下，不过这不打紧，因为他紧接着就调整好了表情，礼貌地冲布鲁斯点头示意。

被陌生人认出的情况让布鲁斯几乎打了个冷战，他硬着头皮落座，但对方打过了招呼，却似乎并没有继续和他攀谈——巴结或假惺惺地悲痛——的想法，还在他忍不住投以疑惑目光时，对他露出了一个真诚得不像话的笑容。

布鲁斯忽然就想和这个人说些什么。

他们相谈甚欢，就像他们之前已经认识了几十年一样。谁能相信克拉克居然是个记者，？他看起来对韦恩家那些能给他赚到一大笔钱的私事毫无兴趣。也许这是个圈套，也许明天布鲁斯和他说的话就会出现在星球日报头版，但这一刻布鲁斯居然毫不在乎。

今晚他需要一个朋友，他愿意付出代价。

但布鲁斯没有料到的是，在他近乎自虐般地主动谈起他丢进河里的手枪时，那个记者忽然伸手扣住他的后脑，凑上来吻了他。

一个温柔的、安慰的、点到即止的吻。

布鲁斯贴着克拉克的唇笑了起来。

他们在隔壁旅馆的大床上滚在一起，克拉克解开布鲁斯衬衣的动作温柔但犹豫，于是年轻的韦恩先生哼了一声，把肯特记者连同他乱糟糟的格子衫一起推翻进柔软的床褥里，布鲁斯爬到克拉克身上，一边居高临下地瞧着他，一边干脆利落地把自己脱的赤裸。

克拉克叹口气，勾着这个明明比他更不知所措的年轻人的脖颈把他拉近，再一次安慰地吻了他。

他们熄灭了所有的光源，但克拉克依然能看清年轻人那因常年养尊处优而匀称的、柔韧的、皮肤光洁的躯体，他注意到骑在他身上的布鲁斯逐渐抛开了拘束——年轻人借着黑暗的掩护，变得大胆而放肆。于是克拉克揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，摘下眼镜丢到一边，伸出双臂把布鲁斯整个扣在了怀里。

布鲁斯似乎瑟缩了下，像是才意识到这个穿着老土夹克看似无害的记者是个高大强壮得不像话的家伙，他下意识推拒挣动了起来，却只换得对方在他头顶轻轻笑了起来。

这笑声引得布鲁斯仰起头瞧那欺负人的混蛋，但他只瞧见一双发亮的眼睛，炽热真诚地望着布鲁斯，这眼神让他脸颊发烧，让他整颗心都鼓噪起来，让他像朵轻飘飘的云投入了克拉克的怀抱。

克拉克捕到了一朵云。

他引导着因为年轻而尚显笨拙的韦恩先生将小腿挂在他的后腰上，拧开了酒店床头摆放的润滑剂，甜腻的廉价香精气味和冗长的、折磨人的扩张过程让布鲁斯忿忿地踢了克拉克一脚，这一下不疼——还有点痒，但克拉克突然就不想放过这个没耐心的小家伙了，他报复般捉住了布鲁斯的脚踝，干脆就着这个姿势把自己的老二又深又重地顶进对方身体里去。

布鲁斯忍不住喘了一声，那双灰暗的、总是填满了自嘲和厌弃的棕色眼睛流露出些许惊慌，这个漂亮的年轻人下意识挣动了下，却只能徒劳地被克拉克掌握在手心里，布鲁斯睫毛抖动着，哭叫着被不知是委屈还是情欲填满了眼睛。

克拉克碰过云，它们看似柔暖，却是是湿漉漉又冰凉的，但现在他捉在手里的这朵云，这个无所依仗孤零零挂在天空中的这个年轻人，却是湿漉漉又发着烫的。布鲁斯的皮肤沁出了汗，蹭在克拉克光滑干燥的指腹上，一下又一下，似乎给氪星人永远干燥温暖的手指上留下了一些洗不掉的、独属于这个夜晚的东西。

第二天布鲁斯先醒来，他犹豫了一下，没有穿自己的风衣，而是套上了对方那件老土的夹克外套。

他出了门，再没有回头。

2  
他们第二次相遇时布鲁斯——也许在旁人眼里他叫约翰逊或者汤姆森——就狼狈了许多。

谁也不知道，为什么在这个亚洲东南沿海的小城市里，属于美利坚的超级英雄会突然出现，只是出警来处理一场普通盗窃案的警员们几乎吓呆了，自然也没人来得及在超人面色不虞地从犯罪嫌疑人里掳走一个偷渡来的白人混混时加以阻止。

那似乎是被救走的家伙还嚣张地操着一口蹩脚的中文，梗着脖子大喊“我不是坏人”呢，这场景诡异得好笑，但在场的警员对视了数眼，只从同伴的脸上瞧见了如出一辙的苍白与惶恐。

另一边，突然面对之前只在报纸上见过的大都会明日之子，对方还一言不发就把他带着飞上了天，饶是布鲁斯一开始也惊惶无措了一阵子。

布鲁斯当然不会认为超人带走他是出于好心，也许超人是阿尔弗雷德或者其他什么人雇佣来寻找他的，他的老管家也许是最后一个还执拗地相信他还活着的人，当然，也不排除其他人一时兴起想确认一下他有没有死透，会不会影响自己的私人金库。

他一边注意着超人的动静，一边在脑海里计划着如果是最坏的情况——超人会把他带给他的或者老韦恩夫妇的哪个敌对者——他能如何脱身，但是还没等布鲁斯想出什么任何可行的解决方案，超人那张总是神圣得近乎危险的脸上就露出了那种更人性化的、愤怒的表情，这让他看上去有些……熟悉，五年前布鲁斯曾亲吻过的一副面容现在模模糊糊地浮现在他眼前了。

“克拉克……卡特？森特？”

“肯特。”超人——克拉克皱皱眉，还是轻声纠正了他的错误。

布鲁斯眯眼笑了起来，浑身上下的防备与敌意令人意外地彻底消散了个干净，他捉着全大都会或者全美国最正直的英雄的手臂，干脆就把疲惫的身体整个靠了上去。

“好久不见啊，小记者。”

克拉克不知道这种时候他该做什么，不知名的愤怒包围着他——当他看着这个失踪五年的家伙还穿着属于他的破破烂烂的旧夹克，一脸无所谓地拿那双甜蜜的琥珀色眼睛瞧着他的时候——却半点也烧不到眼前这个不再天真的年轻人身上。

他只好抿紧了唇一言不发，沉默又无奈地把这个不省心的家伙带回了位于大都会的公寓。

这间公寓是克拉克结束了探寻母星的太空之行，为了重新在大都会安顿下来新租的，还没来得及添置些新家什，整个房间里虽然整洁却没什么人气，布鲁斯自然也注意到了这点。

“安全屋——或者超人的秘密基地？”布鲁斯忍不住吹了声口哨，“我还以为超人的审美应该会更特别一点呢。”他意味深长地瞄了一眼克拉克的三原色制服。

“如果我真把墙壁漆成蓝色，我的房东会杀了我的。”克拉克白了对方一眼，“还有，这不是安全屋，我住在这里——一星期前新搬进来。”

“哇哦，”布鲁斯眨眨眼，“事实上，你知道你不需要向我解释这些，对吧？”

“事实上，我也没有义务花一星期在整个地球的嘈杂声音里找你，”克拉克又被对方的话掀起来几分火气，“如果不是我刚回来，就被当做是您的私、奔、对、象而被潘尼沃斯先生请去韦恩庄园的话。”

克拉克还记得潘尼沃斯先生当日的神态，他在老人的眼睛里看见了深重的自责、祈求与希望，但他注定要拂灭那丝微弱的光。毕竟他和布鲁斯只是恰好因为那场可笑的审判所以注意到了另一颗孤独的星星，只是恰好在那晚真切地热爱又疯狂地燃烧着彼此，只是恰好在分开后选择了独自远行。克拉克不得不讲出真相，看着潘尼沃斯先生眼中关于他的少爷的最后一丝期待——即使布鲁斯在法律上已经是一个死人了，他仍然怀有最后的期待——也湮灭无踪，也正是这一点，让克拉克鬼使神差地开始寻找布鲁斯的声音。

“阿尔弗雷德？他应该早就拿到韦恩家的财产了吧——他找我做什么？”布鲁斯愣了一会才开口，语气依然轻浮得不像话，“不过你怎么成了我的私奔对象了，小记者？”

如果不是注意到布鲁斯心跳的变化，克拉克几乎就要被他骗过去了，但就算知道这个混蛋家伙在演戏，怒火今晚第二次从克拉克的心里彻底烧起来了。

“怎么不说话？”布鲁斯歪歪头，像突然想起来什么似的，又惊又喜地开了口，“对了——能借用一下浴室吗，你绝对不想知道我有多久没能好好洗个澡了！”

布鲁斯毫不见外地占了克拉克的浴室，但等到他洗好出来，克拉克依然面含愠怒地坐在沙发上，连超人制服都没有换下来。

只穿着一件浴袍的年轻人轻手轻脚地黏上了人间之神。

“打个商量怎么样，”布鲁斯的声音轻飘飘敲在克拉克耳膜上，“做你想做的，只要结束之后你把我送回去。别告诉任何人，不然万一我真的死在外面，阿福还得再伤心一次。”

还是这个满不在乎的口吻。

下一秒，布鲁斯就被克拉克擒着手腕掀翻在柔软的床褥上。

虽然年轻人嘴巴够硬，但等到克拉克毫不客气地扯开布鲁斯的睡衣带子时，他注意到后者的身体还是反射性地紧绷了起来。克拉克试着安抚地吻了吻布鲁斯，但效果适得其反——那能言善辩的唇舌现在似乎也僵掉了，于是克拉克便明白布鲁斯下意识的反应不是出于紧张或者恐惧，而是在流浪生活中自然形成的对他人靠近的警惕与抗拒。

氪星人的钢铁心脏似乎被这从不知道对自己好的家伙精准地捏住了，柔软的酸苦涌上来，混杂着尚未消散的愤怒，克拉克捉着布鲁斯的下巴强迫他仰起头，月光和神明的唇一起落在年轻的罪人的额头上。

我怜爱你，你宽恕我。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯突然贴着克拉克的耳朵唤他。

“怎么？”

“倘若与你私奔指的是像今夜这样，”这会笑意倒是实打实地从布鲁斯的声音里跑出来了，“那感觉还不赖。”

克拉克的手掌终于落到了另一人的皮肤上，那朵柔韧光洁的云的影子已经彻底在布鲁斯的身上消散无踪了，五年的流浪生活给他留下的是粗糙的皮肤、枯干的乱发与胡须、因为处理不当反复发炎的伤口留下的丑陋旧疤。现在布鲁斯赤裸地蜷在克拉克——那被神偏爱的造物——投下的阴影里，反倒生出一丝自惭形秽的羞耻。

布鲁斯逃避般闭上了眼睛，即使失去视力会让碰触都变成一种折磨，让他不可避免地因为克拉克身上的温度战栗发抖，却仍然紧紧闭着眼睛。布鲁斯不敢去瞧克拉克那双蓝得没有一丝杂质的眼睛，那眼睛里的愤怒能让他心碎，温柔却能把他烧个干净。

布鲁斯·韦恩从猫咪变成了一只刺猬，用手指温柔地打开对方身体时，克拉克忍不住分心想，他浑身上下都竖着尖锐的刺，灰头土脸又顽强地活着。但好在钢铁之躯仍然可以像安抚猫咪一样去抚摸布鲁斯的刺，直到他愿意向着自己露出柔软的肚皮。

他坏心眼地屈起手指，于是年轻人低哑的、近乎呜咽的声音从尖刺的缝隙里流淌出来了。

蜷缩的兽终于睁开了他湿漉漉的眼睛，布鲁斯瞪了克拉克一眼，伸手勾住了对方的脖颈，克拉克顺势低下头，接受了年轻人带着点凶狠劲头的、近乎撕咬的吻。

窗外，月亮在那浓雾似的云里挣了挣，最终还是一点一点被吞吃了个干净，云雾朦朦胧胧地亮了起来，像枚模糊的投影，又像只半阖的眼睛。

次日清晨，煎火腿和太阳蛋的香气把布鲁斯从温暖的被褥里拖了起来，他换上克拉克叠在床头的干净衣服，慢吞吞地晃进厨房去。

克拉克抬起头，眼睛亮亮地瞧着布鲁斯笑。

这个傻乎乎的、好心得简直过了头的家伙，真的一点都不像传闻里那个轻轻松松就举起飞机的超级英雄。

3  
布鲁斯最终回到哥谭是两年之后的事情了，他原本计划着会在雪山上花费的时间其实不止这些，但他的哥谭恐怕要等不起了。

哥谭安静地迎接着布鲁斯的回归，她已然面目全非，却不过是换了种模样的枯槁憔悴。

渡鸦的巢跌下树枝，凄惨仓惶地啄食魔鬼的灰烬果腹，没有人来得及注意它们是何时与其老友一样失去了踪影。鸽群在中心广场的长椅间横行，那纯白的、肥胖的骑士敢于跳到行人手臂上啄食面包，毫不在意是不是在那些战战兢兢的手臂上留下了红肿的抓痕。

布鲁斯只得竖起风衣的领，匆匆又匆匆地穿过被搽了粉白又画上了笑脸的人群和城市，同阿尔弗雷德一起一头扎进韦恩庄园地下的秘密洞窟。

那受惊四散的蝙蝠居然也给他带来了些亲切的意涵。

传闻那日白披风的天神忽然降临在哥谭，给人间以秩序，以惩罚，以恐惧，以臣服之心。阳奉阴违的蠢蛋都在那双蓝眼睛的审判下变成了真的蠢蛋，诞生于潘多拉魔盒的邪恶被超人轻松抹除，真正的希望却仍被锁在盒底，而非漂浮在哥谭上方。

人们被囚禁在超人的玻璃瓶里，却无人得知是因何罪而吃苦受罚，但布鲁斯知道超人——或者说克拉克——为什么要这样做，这简直和当年法庭上杀死韦恩夫妇的凶手亲口说出的杀人动机一样可笑了，神明震怒，只是荒谬地为了一个可怜的男孩不会再哭着跪倒在散落一地的珍珠上。

所以布鲁斯有责任去解决这个。

在被严密监控着的哥谭筹划蝙蝠侠的装备花了布鲁斯不少功夫，但事实上，他比谁都清楚在超人的力量面前，无论是他的战斗技巧还是坚韧的凯夫拉纤维都根本不够看。他最坚固的铠甲，不过是因为他是布鲁斯·韦恩。

曾经克拉克·肯特用手指、嘴唇和闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛小心翼翼地将破碎的布鲁斯揉成完整的一个，曾经超人愤怒地想把流浪的布鲁斯救回他的生活，那么当布鲁斯站上了敌对的位置，对方撕碎他之前也总要多几分犹豫。

这自私又狡诈，这倔强又伟大。

蝙蝠决绝地踏进夜晚空荡荡的街巷，因为宵禁的缘故，整座城市寂静得像出黑白默片，猫儿噤了声，囚徒把自己牢牢锁在房屋里，哥谭闭着她的眼睛装睡，星辰却亮得发烫。

白披风挡在了蝙蝠的前面，靴子尖悬浮在布鲁斯的面前，因此布鲁斯后退了一步，不得不仰起头才对上超人怜悯般投下的视线。

有那么一会子，面前的氪星人完全让布鲁斯晃了神，面容沉静又威严的神明垂着一双蓝眼睛，似乎也是属于这漆黑的夜幕上浩瀚星辰间的一颗。

似乎是注意到布鲁斯的面罩里含有X视线无法穿透的铅成分，超人微微拧了下眉，懒得同对面不守规矩的家伙多费口舌似的，下一秒就朝着布鲁斯的位置极速俯冲而去。

布鲁斯险之又险地翻滚向右侧，躲过了超人的攻势，同时甩出了一颗烟雾弹，抓紧超人因此滞住的瞬间，挥拳攻向对方裹在蓝色制服下的腹部。但布鲁斯这拳落了空，超人轻而易举地就攥住了他的手腕，紧接着架住了他的另一只手，把猎物捉到了自己的面前。

“布鲁斯？”氪星人犹豫地问。

那该死的烟雾弹没有用——布鲁斯咬紧牙关——那家伙怎么一下子就认出他来了！

既然布鲁斯默认了，反倒是超人——克拉克成了拘谨的一方，“抱歉，布鲁斯……”落回地面上的氪星人眼睛里写着实打实的惊慌，“我一开始没能认出你，你的头罩含铅……”

“所以我一动手你就看出来了？”布鲁斯干脆摘下了头罩，他从一开始就没打算真的和超人在拳脚上分个高下，布鲁斯必须得抓住的是克拉克·肯特，该说服的也是一样。

“你在雪山上的的时候，我有时会偷偷去看你训练，”克拉克倒是坦诚，“我看到你受伤、被打倒、踉踉跄跄、顽强起身，或者断着几根骨头把敌人揍进雪里。我知道你是为了什么，所以我也想为你做些什么。”

克拉克的态度是那么地自然又理所应当，他的蓝眼睛一眨也不眨地瞧着布鲁斯，像个挺着胸膛邀功要糖果的小朋友，但布鲁斯只觉得无力且愤怒，他定定地和克拉克对视了一会，突然扑上前，想野兽撕咬猎物的喉咙一样凶狠地攫住了对方的嘴唇。

他们是撞坏窗户又双双跌落在属于韦恩庄园主人的卧室里的，克拉克无奈地纵容了情人任性的突发奇想，而布鲁斯在他的怀里咯咯笑起来，扯着克拉克的披风继续和对方吻成一团。

破碎的玻璃飞溅进昂贵的绒地毯，在淌满房间的月光里安静地闪着光，仿佛有谁把星空摘下来塞进了韦恩先生的卧室。后来黑色的披风落下来挡住了这伪装的星河，白披风又令其黯然失色。

克拉克却无暇分神去瞄一眼这奇异的和谐，他满心满眼都只有布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯。属于黑暗的骑士骑在克拉克腰胯上，解开凯夫拉制服手法精妙地仿佛一场魔术，克拉克瞧着黑色的布料里是如何挣脱出漂亮结实、优雅矫健的一只豹；瞧着褪去生涩的年轻人是如何一边咬着指尖，一边为他打开自己的身体；瞧着布鲁斯是如何骑在他的阴茎上，摇着屁股把他的灵魂和理智都彻底吞了个干净。

克拉克的云成长成了一场疾风骤雨，他的男孩不会再柔软地栖在他的怀抱里，而燃烧着的青年人抓着他的手腕邀请他共舞，于是作为回应，克拉克捉住布鲁斯劲瘦的腰，在那赤裸的胸膛上留下令人发痛的吻作为回报。

第二日，布鲁斯睁开眼睛的时候，克拉克便也醒来了。

“克拉克，我的父母死得很可笑，”布鲁斯忽然开口，“那个混蛋只是想要一点吃饱饭的钱，却因为害怕被追究就杀了他们。”

“再也不会有这种事情发生了，我可以向你保证，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯的语气平静地就像在说别人的故事，但克拉克还是忍不住从身后抱紧了他。

布鲁斯却挣开了那双手臂。

“你还没有明白吗，超人？”布鲁斯扭过头，盯着那双纯粹的蓝眼睛语气讽刺地开口，“现在你也成了凶手了，为了一点无足轻重的私人感情，出于你不愿承认的恐惧，你正在试图杀死哥谭。”

“我没有……”克拉克试图争辩。

“而我会为了她与你不死不休。”布鲁斯垂下眼睛，“现在，超人，请你离开我的哥谭。”

4   
尾声

“到什么时候布鲁斯·韦恩问克拉克·肯特午餐有没有安排，才能不是指要超人饿着肚子帮忙对付一整个骚乱的阿卡姆？”

红披风的氪星人忍不住扁扁嘴。

“闭嘴，然后跟我回去吃午餐，阿尔弗雷德在家等我们很久了——你做什么？！”布鲁斯发出了一声怒吼。

“我带你飞会快一点，”克拉克无辜地眨眨眼，“我饿死啦！”

end.


End file.
